wolvesofthebeyondrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wcblam/stay away from carnivora forum!
I used to be a member of carnivora, I thought it was ok and I had some people there who would be awesome Friends( I got banned because my sister used my account and told everyone she(I) was 11) but this makes me want to warn you all to stay away agreed taipan Yes, Lycaons posts are a joke. ;Lycaon :Dec 16 2012, 01:17 PM ;Quote: : A fool and their money are soon parted. I could lend you some when your money is out. You could try investing into research into the non existent bobcats for starters. Lame comeback Lycaon - try harder! ;Lycaon :Dec 16 2012, 01:17 PM ;Quote: : The reverse actually. A watered down version of a bobcat is going to fair pretty bad against a domestic dog is the evolutionary perfected animal is killed regularly by dogs. No, read the info I posted - the pet 13 mth female bobcat mauled three domestic dogs. Dogs really are lousy fighters. You really need to learn from Felinepowah - he is not only smarter than you, he has a better grip of reality. ;Lycaon :Dec 16 2012, 01:17 PM ;Quote: : Just make sure the Bobcat is trapped in a leg hold trap please. The inbred morons who hunt with terriers shouldnt allow their dogs to be mauled to badly. Naw it goes beyond that, you saw some in weapon x kennels and there are many more. Unsatisfied dog or dogs by the dead cat, unamused that can no longer entertain them. The morons could be as inbred as their dogs for all I care, still a dead bobcat. Further insult to injury for the wild animal that could be tracked down You are making as many dumb and stupid comments as you did in the daschund/badger discussion. Take your pro hunting baseless bullshit somewhere else please. The guy being a jerk is actually the ADMIN, he bullied this one guy who was posting some knowledgeable stuff, just because he thinks bobcats aren't Jesus Christ! Not to mention that the admin is bias to no extent read his Scottish wild cat OP . Their body is an evolutionary perfection; eighteen razor sharp retractable claws and rotating wrists for gripping prey and climbing trees, immensely powerful thigh muscles for 30mph sprinting, the ability to fall from the highest pine tree, land on its feet and walk away unscathed, incredible stealth, balance and agility all wrapped in a thick, camoflaged and religiously cleaned coat with one downy layer to keep in the warm and another outer layer to keep out the rain and cold. and then you're gonna bully people who think otherwise? This is ridiculous the comments made from this guy are hurtful! Just read the whole TOPIC: http://carnivoraforum.com/topic/9512105/1/ Sorry to bring this stuff here but this is just dumb and I wanted to get it off my chest P.s. anyone here read OFF WHITE, if not you should try it! Category:Blog posts